Willingly and Unforced
by Maria Rebeka
Summary: (HU) Willingly and unforced, she accepted... but what happens when his Ex came back...
1. Asking and Answering

Winter... the white carpet of snowflakes was so magical... It looked like a big frosted cake... In this time of the year is beautifull to go outside...

Maybe to build a snowman...

One milky-blonde girl with frozen blue eyes was waiting in the front of the fountain for something... or maybe someone.

"Sorry that I'm late Eva..."said a dark-haired man, keeping his hands in his jacket's pocket.

"Niet...no problem. I have just arrived, Andrzej...Shall we go?"

"Yes! What about after to go skating? "

"It sounds magnificent..."added the girl...

Then the two were walking through the park for hours, they went in every place of that park, they even fed some pigeons...

Like a magic love story...

* * *

><p>-North Wind base-<p>

"So, Wolfram...Tell me why my team can't be part of your elite?I mean we saved your butt in front of Doris...Derek... Damian...no, Darius. No, David!"said an navy blue eyed man with a military haircut.

"Is Dave... D-A-V-E... but you were close... And from where you get my name, Skipper?" Said another person with dark grey hair and light blue eyes.

"The Danish Base of North Wind... I had a friend there... but after I get that name... I'm searched there as a criminal.."

"Ehh.. another motive to don't take you in our team..."

"WHAT? JUST SAY WHY?"

"All of you are born in Not-so-North places..."

"WHAT? We're New Yorkers! Our winters are like a flippin' frozen tundra! "

"Yes... but even Romania is more cooler than New York..."

"You invented that country."

"Everest?"

"Who?"

"Friendship?"

"When?"

"Cellphone?"

"You can invent how many words you want I still think they're not real."added Skipper.

"Anyway... you can still enter if one of you marries one of the Northers, and he accept our terms and condition... he could get with him at least one partner. Maximum 5."

"Marriage is a the dumbest thing I'll ever do..."

Then a knocking on the door made the two to stop arguing. "Classified... We don't find Eva..."said a little man.

"This woman needs GPS."said Wolfram as he left.

* * *

><p>~The park~<p>

"I had so much fun...I would like to do it again..."said Eva taking his hands.

"But is the eleventh time... just this year... And the only thing we do was to go in the park..."added Andrzej.

"I know... but remembers me about home... in Siberia..."Then the man was looking straight in her eyes and said...

"Eva, I know you for one month, 45 days, 6-7 weeks, 1,080 hours, 64,800 minutes and 3,888,000 seconds approximately ... But I'll give all my days just to be with you forever... I may look like a dumb because I know you for ... not even a year... but in those days I've realised that you're my oxigen..."

As he knelt he added...

"Eva Sovaveski,willingly and unforced ... Would you like to share emotions, feelings, fears, sorrow, happiness and all others with me ,till dead do us part?"

"More concrete please..."said the woman.

"Will you marry me?" Said Andrej as he get from his pocket a ring with white gold and a saphire in the shape of a heart...

"Da!... Oops... I mean yes..."and she jumped on his neck kissing him...

* * *

><p>-North Wind Base-<p>

"Any sing ,Short?" asked Classified.

"No, sir... Eva is like dead for our radars...

"Search up... she might took Kowalski with her..."said Skipper.

"Try in Siberia. We all know that she always go there when she's sad"said Classified.

They all looked up on the screen in hope that they'll find them...But they were interrupted by a door sliding.

"We shall invite them too..." said Eva entering the chamber...

"Where were you two?" asked Skipper and Classified in the same moment.

"We were on a date. Anyway we have some exciting news... Tell them." said Eva.

"No. You said that you want to say.." added Kowalski.

"Say it ,one of you..."said Skipper and Classified again.

"Well...We...

"Me and him..."

"...Will marry..."

"You... WHAT? Eva, you are too young to marry!"

"If being 23 is too young then, yes I am. "

"But you don't even know him... maybe after years..."said Skipper touchin her shoulder...

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I KNOW HIM PERFECTLY... I DON'T NEED A RUSTY OLD MAN TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO."said Eva as she slapped Skipper...

"Calm down, Eva... let's go and drink an warm tea..."said Kowaski taking Eva away from battle scene...

Shaking his head, the leader continued..."So, we're in?"

"Ugh... fine!"said Wolfram, as he went elsewhere.

"Yes..." whispered Skipper as he started a victory dance...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Wish you an happy new year readers...Today I bring you our first co-operation by me and my cousin: Kristina Andreia .We work 50-50 on it...and BTW. To know who character is who, a list of characters and their name:<strong>_

_**Wolfram Otto - Classified**_

_**Andrzej Kowalski -(u no so dumb)**_

_**Eva Sovaveski- -||-**_

_**And more... but for a moment here I write the participants of this chapter. I don't own P.o.M.**_

_**R'n'R**_


	2. The bugs that changes the plans

**_-North Wind base-_**

While Skipper made his 'victory dance, Classified went to his comrade, Short Fuse, and told him:

"I want Eva to have a solo mission for one year...I'll get rid of that boy..."

"But sir, there are NO missions... "replied the man.

"Joe Short, don't make me give your toys to that American monster! Invent a mission or do something... My doll has to be forever here..."

'Sorry, Eva... Wish I could let your dreams became true...' thought Short as he searched up an old file for a mission... "Sir I found something... There is a mission that no one ended... the 'Copenhagen Kaboom'... there aren't big details..."

"Perfect! Now call her and tell it."said Classified as he went elsewhere

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kowalski's home, kitchen-<strong>_

"I'm impressed about Skipper, because until now he'll be a hell ... But what I don't understand is why you reacted like that."said Andrzej taking some cups from his cupboard.

"I don't care about him... I don't want someone to enter between us."said Eva as she took a bottle with an translucent content from another cupboard.

Looking on the tea holder, the man said." I have mint, stawberry , lemon and forest fruit tea. What do you... Vodka? Seriously? "

"What? You know that I drink when I'm nervous..."said Eva taking a large throat of the bottle's content...

"If we'll marry you're going to stop drinking Vodka..." said Kowaski as he approached her.

"If we'll marry, you'll never ever do an invention."she added as she lifted and looked straight in his eyes.

"Heck, you win..."

"I always win." said Eva kissing his cheek.

"So what tea?"

"Hmm... A bit of all..."said the woman taking her phone from her pocket. Looking at it she saw that she left it on 'Silent ' and saw 50 missed calls from Classified , Corporal and Short ...

'I'm,searched by FBI... I'm a drug dealer...'thought Eva clearing the history calls list.. As she buffed, she didn't noticed that Andrzej came back whit a Laptop browsing.

"Someone annoying? I don't want you to be stressed or even pissed up because of them... If you would like we can hide all this masquerade. "

"No, I was just thinking... about my choice..."

"So you're going to marry me, and then kill me, to take all of mine stuffs... If you'll do that be on the waiting list... There are more two: Martha Blue and Doris Yunnus..."

"Ooh... you have some sins..."

"I don't call them sins... One runs to me and one runs away from me..."

"You're funny...Well, except your and mine team... I never met a boy to be closer more than a friend... I remember when I was 11 I had a crush on Short... but none of the ones I've ever known had such a charm like you." said Eva, spinning a yarn of memories...

"So, you... never? I am the first you ever liked more than friend?! Even in a mision or school?"

"My parents died right after my birth... When he found me, Classified grown me as his very own child..."said Eva looking on her lap.

"I'm sorry...Well, my parents grew me up until 4. When they divorced, I lived with Damian or maybe you know it better as Skipper... this is just between us, OK? "Said Kowalski closing his laptop.

"What you were browsing?" asked the girl...

"I was looking for wedding's location... It would be a surprise."

"Hmm... And then my dress will be too..."

Then he pours in the cups the hot water and took a long discussion that might be for a closer future...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Meanwhile-<strong>_

"What! And he didn't told us!" Asked Private whit his cute accent.

" I do't g've 'p?" said Rico looking at Skipper.

"Well at least Kowalski is going to have a woman in his house... than being like that meme Private shown me on FaçadeBreak...Oh, yeah: Forever Alone, no?"said Skipper laughing a bit.

"But, Skipper, untill now you said us... wel at least just to Kowalski to never fall in love. Now why you let HIM to marry?"asked Private.

"I want Kowalski to be happy... I had accepted him and even if he would tell me that he'll marry a guy... Except Hans, Francis, us and Julien. "

"And... who will be the best man?"

"He didn't mentioned... maybe he's going to have an Orthodox wedding... if Eva is Russian."said the leader...

"But Kowalski isn't the one that said he wants to be an Atheist like Mendeleev... "added the little soldier.

"Ehh... also Russian...what difference?"

"Anyway... I can't WAIT! When it'll be?"

"I. Have. No. Idea."said Skipper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <span>IMPORTANT MESSAGE:<span> The author is apologizing that this story looks like is discriminating the Russian culture, religion and/or even population. Everything in this story is a fiction. The events are just pure imagination, created by the author's classmates. The author doesn't want to laugh about any culture. Every country is unique and crazy in its way...(visit Romania to believe me.)**_

_**And now for happy news I finally updated it. Characters: **_

_**Martha Blue- Blue Hen**_

_**Doris Yunnus -Doris**_


	3. Plans? What plans?

_**-North wind base, the very next day-**_

The young lieutenant was rushing through the withe halls of the base as he, suddenly, bumped in Classified...

"OH! Sorry Classified, I wasn't too attentive... I hurried to Skipper... Talking about him, you know where is he? Please tell me that you saw him..."

"Sorry Kowalski... But I heard that he went in New York... Hey, and if you see Eva, give her these files..."replied Wolfram.

"Oh, okay... thanks." And with that the slender guy ran to his vehicle.

"No, I thank you..."said Classified with an evil grin...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-MEANWHILE, New York, Skipper's PoV-<strong>_

I walk through familiar alleys. I looker at every details of it... from the noisy agglomeration, to the calmy silence of the Central Park...

Entering in a mansion, I upped the flats, until a very annoying music was heard, I knew immediately who was there, then I continued my way and upped one more flat... Untill i reached the door with the number 7M on it. I knocked at it and waited for an answer...Nothing...

I beat once again... Still no answer... I knocked like my hand was a hammer..."One moment! "I heard a soft voice...Unlocking the door I stand straight like a ruler...

"Skipper! "Said Marlene hugging me...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Meanwhile, at N.W. cafeteria-<em>**

Short was standing at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him, mixing with a spoon on it...

"What is with that long face, Short" asked a hefty man, with a Nordic accent...

"Wha! Kay... you made my heart to explode..."

"Annnnnd... What's new Joe?"

"Eh... Corporal... Long story..."

"Please... tell me!I'm willing to know everything!"said Corporal as he made a puppy face.

"Well I wanted to help Eva with her wedding, but Classified doesn't want to hear such a thing...Now he'll send Eva in a mission for one year, while he will get rid of Kowalski."

"That's terrible... But why you don't change the place with Eva. She will go to the wedding and you do the mission... "

"That's brilliant, Bjőrson!"said Joe as he took his phone and modified the registers...

"Now Eva will live happily ever after, till the doom will part them up. "he said hugging his hefty friend.

_**-New York-**_

"What brings you here?"said Marlene handing Skipper a cup of coffee.

"Well... You know me, always finding a conspiracy...But today's news are incredible..."said Skipper taking a bit from the coffee.

"Let me guess... Julien moves!"

"Ehhh, no. Kowalski is going to marry."

"What? Doris finally loves him?"

"No...You know that we had missions around the world, then we suddenly bump in Venice by a group called North Wind, there is a Russian girl which made Kowalski water after her."

"I asked you about Doris because nowadays I saw her at the thrift store. I entered and I saluted her...She was devastated..."

"What happened?"asked Skipper like a cheerleader at the gossips.

"Well I invited her at a tea and she told me that she wants Kowaski back... she had a violent boyfriend and both lived since you left 3 years ago...they breakup when her brother, Francis, ended his judgement and now they live in the aapartament 7D in this flat..."

"Oh, that's a bit sad... Well I wanted to tell you because I knew he would like to help his future wife with stuffs for wedding."

"I'd love to..."

Skipper lifted himself from the chair where he was standing and simultaneously, Marlene does the same. They looked in eachother's eyes... but then Marlene breaks the contact, saying:

" We can't anymore... What was a long time ago... it just can't!"

"Oh... I understand. Well, I'll see you soon, I think..."

The door closed as the man left...

Marlene looked through the visor, as Skipper left.

"Oh, Damian... It just can't be anymore..."and then Marlene left the little hallway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Kowalski's house, guests room-<em>**

Eva woke up and walks to the bathroom.

Opening the light, she looked in the mirror, seeing her hair-mess.

She took the comb and in not 3 complete minutes she made a beautifully arrangement with a cute bridal.

Changing her clothes, she took her phone and looked at it.

"Chert! I have to put it on outdoor! Why I always don't hear when someone calls me!"

On her phone were 20 missed calls and 10 messages: 2 calls from Dad and one message; 15 calls from Kowy and 8 messages; 3 calls from Joe and one message from Kay.

"Da... I'm a Krokodil dealer..." then she calls back her desperate next husband.

_"What happened?"_asked Kowalski.

"You tell me? Why you called so desperately?"

_"I went to grocery and I wanted to know what's your tastes for this dinner and I also tried to wake you up... Classified gave me some papers for you... And I wanted you to call Skipper and to ask where is he, because I needed him..."_

"For dinner I want fish, now I'm awake. I have no idea where is Skipper and come here faster to see those papers.~bzzz~ I need to end now, the battery is almost dead... Love you."

_"Love you too..."_

Ending the conversation, she took her charger and put her phone to rest.

She went in the kitchen and and took a bowl of milk and Cookie Crisp, and made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room and looking at news...


	4. Contest, not chapter

_**Announcement:**_

_**I want to tell you that I want to start a little cover contest. Since is the first Keva, Evaski or Kowalski X Eva story, and I am stone at drawing...I thought that it'll be fun for some...No one is obligated...Any form accepted (that means from digital to the murals from the cavemen ), the best one will be the cover. All you have to do is to send me link (if you put it on the internet ) or the photo at the email address at the end of this note. Everyone can participate and is unforced. (This is an old address, so it won't affect me.)**_

_**Address: mariarebeka. mk (a) gmail. com (wish you know how to send to it) Good luck!**_


	5. Laptop War and Vengeance

_**-Kowalski's house-**_

As Eva was looking at the news, she took Kowalski's laptop, putting it and the cereals bowl on the coffee table and browsing through the history.

"Einstein. com; Freerice, hent...ai ai ai ai... My eyes... I didn't see it... Argh ducks and bucks!"

Eva rubbed her eyes trying to forget what she had just seen...but it looked to be impossible... She started to feel like she had eaten a thousand of red peppers, but instead burning her mouth, they burned her at all.

"I can't read the name... but ...wow... he watches this things with regularity...Oh... man..." She said bitting her lip... Shaking her head, she then scrolled down again one more time, and with a smile, said: "Booking4weddings .com ... uuuh... Checkpoint!"

She then tried to access it but in the same moment, the door starts to unlock...

"Eva, I'm here!" shouted Kowalski as he puts down in the kitchen the groceries.

Leaving the winter outdoor clothes at the vestibule, he lines himself to the living room, where his girlfriend was standing back with the cereals, the laptop closed and the TV turned on at an old Looney Tunes cartoon...

"Bugs Bunny? Really?"

"I better look at this instead seeing sort of cartoons from China, Japan or Korea doing something in a way over eighteen, if you know what I mean..." she said as taking another bite from the little cookies dunked in the sweet white milk, shivering in hope to forget this.

"Oh, I get it... you start accommodating with cartoons for the closer future..."said Kowalski in understanding.

"No... but it might can help me with my... uncomfortable situation... that I've seen seconds ago...But that images remains in my head...I though I'll search easily what I need... I've been living a lie..." she then stared at the blank ceiling.

"What?Women...Whatever..."said Kowalski as he went in the kitchen and put his shoppings in their specific place.

Returned from his little run, he came back to his fianceé.

"I missed you... did you missed me?"

"Of course I do... Why then I would accept your propose, in a location that I don't know by the way..."

"What?! Whatever... again..." He then looked at the table and saw a drop of milk on his laptop ."You again looked through my browser's history...Eva..."

"What? ME? Niet! No! Never ever ever evet ever fore... alright, I wanna know where you placed the wedding! It is killing me in a deep silence..."said Eva turning off the TV . She then lifted and broken the rule of personal space and sticked her forehead by his and looked straight in his eyes saying:

"I must know, Andrzej... I must know..."

"You'll know it... I let you one clue: Baltic Sea..."he said as he took his laptop and moved it in his room. She stalked him and started guessing:

"A... Denmark! No, Sweden! Finland?!"

When he turned she was behind him.

"Ahhh! What the...? You'll see, don't insist!" He said kissing her forehead. He gave her the papers from Classified. She took them in the kitchen and opened them over the sink, but in the same moment, Andrzej took a cup from the upper cupboard and made Eva to throw the files in the wet sink.

"Oh no..."said Eva as the important sheets felt . She lifted one of them but the words were blurred... actually earsed..

"Carp..."

"I'd swear greater but I have no time to search one..."added Eva taking her hair drier in hope she'll repair HIS mistake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-NW Base-<strong>_

As the corporal and Joe were on their way to the main computers, Classified came unexpectedly in front of them... by his looking, he was really mad...that kind of mad between W. W.I I and Apocalypse and epidemic of every little disease... every little one.

"Well well... The boys done something just right perfect... I was looking through the registers and I found that all the mission were accomplished... Even Copenhagen Kaboom."

"Annnnd... W-What that me-means?"said Short a bit scared.

"That means I have to get rid of Kowalski as fast as I can...uh! I hate him so much..."

"Why you don't want them? They're good and try to save people like us, no ?" Asked Corporal.

"Why?...WHY?!...WHY!? I wish that is a joke Corporal... They have damages over 3 million dollars and they still want to enter here...That's why! "

"But why you won't aceept but don't pay them? Maybe they're not so bad after all..."

"Because they want to enter just for the jetpacks! And they are expensive too! Just to recharge them you need 100!"shouted Otto.

"And why do you hate Kowalski?"

"HE WANTS TO TAKE MY DOLL! NO ONE TOUCHES MY DOLL...You two grown together, you know how much I loved her..."

"Yes I know..."said Kai rolling his his memories came pictures of he and his adoptive father loving him until Eva's presence started to push them apart...shaking his head, he entered back to the discuss.

"But I have a plan to get rid of that Pole bug... Plan a fly to India, A .S .A .P."

"Right away boss..."said both of them in unison with a salute.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At the mall-<em>**

Private and Rico were haunting the mall up and down in hope of finding something for wedding... tuxedos and stuffs...

"Rico, come on! I have to try my clothes too!They're going to close at non-stop! "Shouted Private waiting for his friend.

Rico finally exits from the dressing room. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow tie.

"Ugly?"asked the hefty one arranging his clothes.

"Rico, you look great in it... It's better than the green one for sure..."

"Really?"

"Yes...By the way, take care of that." said Private entering the dressing room, and handing to Rico his wallet and his 'Trend Lite'...

After 5 minutes, the little soldier was wearing a tuxedo , resembling with Rico's one and a purple bow tie.

"Wow..."said Rico with a whistle at the ending.

"Don't try to be... Skipper is better at this than you...Don't you remember?"

"Wa?"asked curiously the sarred one...

"That night when he and Marlene breakup because of it..."Private paused, giving a long look to the hefty one...Rico immediately understood.

They moved and took too another costume, this time a magenta -pinkish little bow...

"These 3 tuxedos... Something else?"asked the cashier. She was a tall woman with big blue eyes and short wavy hair and a smile like a sunshine.

"No miss. Thanks much."said Rico with a smile. They went on their way to the exit and Private asked:

"What was that Rico? "

"Umm... No thing!"

After this charade, both took a long way to their old house, on the apartment 8P, where they knew that their leader was at this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ye olde apartment -<strong>_

Skipper was in their living -bed -kitchen room, looking at the news, while drinking his usual coffee...

The house was clean...'Hmm... Marlene was busy...Nota Bene, take her a cute necklace... 'thought Skipper, trowing an eye to the whole chamber. Remembering his last words he slaps himself...'Stop thinking at her, she hates you after that... Maybe not so hard than I thought ... after all, she let me in and hugged me...Enough daydreamings... Dreams are always for night...day is for thinking... Plus, what if one night she'll be killed just because someone wants vengeance on me?... Stop running cycles in my head Marlene! You drive me crazy!'

"Skipper!" said a cute British accent.

"Boys, where were you two?" Asked the leader turning off the TV.

"To mall. I got a costume for everyone to wear at Kowalski's wedding... talking about Kowalski and weddings , I want to tell him some congratulations, if I have the permission..."

"Well... put the shoppings down, go A. S. A. P. to the florists and take a nice bouquet and then up 3 more flats..."said Skipper handing Private some money.

"Yes sir, Skipper! "Said Private, running to the door, saluting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Later, in front of the apartment 3 K-<strong>_

The little soldier was exhausted after this whole running... From the eighth flat to the closest florist,which is at 20 minutes away and climbing back 3 more flats... without elevator...

"Heck!I forgot about the elevator!" Said Private at the second floor...

He came back with a cute bouquet of roses in a lot of colours...

"Private, I remember that I told you to take a bouquet, not a rainbow..."said Skipper sarcastically,rolling his eyes.

"Whatever...hope she likes them..." Then he knocks on the metal door.

"Da, one moment! "A feminine voice shouted.

The unlocked door revealed a woman with a pink hair drier in one hand and some with a grey- ish white sheets of paper.

"Ah! Skipper, Private and Richard...Enter please..."said Eva letting them inside. Rico glared at her.

"No Ricky...Rico!"corrected the one.

"Here."added the pudgy one.

"Aw... they're awesome..I think those were expensive...you shouldn't bother."she then stepped back to assure that the door is locked.

"Kowaski is at the bathroom...he had just entered... we wanted to prepare the lunch... would you like to join us?"

"I don't join, I enroll... but if that means sonething to eat...Sincerely, I'm starved!" said Skipper, as they all,except Eva, went to the kitchen. She went elsewhere and took a vase, where she can put the flowers.

"Here."said Private, handing the bouquet.

"Oh, hey guys! "said the later Kowalski, kissing Eva's looked, but fast as lightning the vision was broken by Rico, when he covered his eyes.

"I think I'm old enough to see a little kiss."whispered Private to Rico.

"Nu-uh. You see no a thi'g...Too young Priv'te..." babbled Rico.

Skipper made them sing to shut up, then he turned to his second in command.

"Kowalski, can I talk a bit with you, between 4 eyes?"

He looked in his lover's eyes like he was begging.

"Go... I'll end here."said Eva rolling her eyes..."If he's the father... I don't want to see the kids..."she thought with a smile on her lips.

Skipper and Kowalski were heading to the scientist's bedroom and closing the door Skipper said:

"So... You and Eva..."

"What do you want Skipper?"

"Well, since last night was full moon And Eva being a Scorpio and you a Vigro ...Maybe you had an adventure for a night... A bit of chemistry... Some mud..."

"Aaaa!... Oh... Well, I can't touch her that way until wedding OR I tell her where is the wedding's location. "

"What you're gonna do?"

"Wait and wait or maybe I'll... HEY! Why are you suddenly so curious about my private, personally and intimacy life?"

"You're gettin' married Kowalski! That's why...By the way, I've been at Marlene today..."

"Wait... She let you in, WITHOUT howling at you after that...incident!"

"Yeah... So, would you like her to help your fiancée with wedding stuffs for girls..."

"Yeah... I suppose...I must ask Eva first."

"Oh good...Hey, wait..."

"What Skipper? "

"Can you go and pass a bit to Doris?... She'll really appreciate it..."

"What happened?"

"Long story but short time to tell it... you'll see. So, you'll talk?"

"Okay...But Eva must NEVER know! "said Kowalski.

After this whole discuss, they returned back to the kitchen.

"The food it's ready!" said. Eva handing some dishes. She then put in them some vegetables and 5 different sorts of fish...

"Bon Appertit! "Said Eva.

Skipper looked unsure about that food, he took a bite from that fish and then:

"Holly Zeus and all sort of gods! This fish is delicious... Kowalski: adjectives to describe this delicatesse! "

"Somewhere around: Good to die after one piece and end your days after this meal..."

"Kowalski, please..."said Private a bit sick of these words.

"Sorry Private."

"Oh, Wait! I forgot. I have a surprise..."said Eva and she went to the balcony. She then returned with a glass bottle

"I took a wine from Otto... It's one of my favorite tastes... 'Wine Made with passion, from Vrancea.' Wierd name..."

She took some glasses and put to everyone... At Private's glass, Eva stopped and asked the boy:

"How many years?"

"Eh...I'm 19."Private hesitated a bit...

"Oh, then let it pour... In Russia, the boys start drinking Vodka like water at 11. A pint of wine is like... nothing... If Skipper let you!"

Skipper nodded in agreed. She poured in Private's glass and she lifted her own.

"Let's have a toast: For love and family! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Replied the boys as they toasted...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-After long discussions at the tabe, Kowalski's living room-<strong>_

It was around 7 P.M. and from lunch, talking was their own activity. They even enter in the living room and started watching some movies and TV shows from HBO.

"Hmm... So what's the name of this show?"asked Private.

"Shadows"answered Kowalski.

"Why are the names of the characters so complicated?"

"Sh... because it is an East-European production..."replied Eva.

"What's about?"

"A guy who has a double life. One with a happy ever after and one as a Mafia Agent..."answers too Skipper.

"But it isn't an American show..."

"Yes, but you can find everything on the internet..."answered Kowalski.

Private was annoyed...and a bit sleepy. The then had an idea.

"Skipper, I'm not well... let's go home. " then Private pointed to the couple...

"Private's right... Eva, we had such a wonderful time with you two, the lunch was delicious, and the movies were awesome...We'll see you both tomorrow."said Skipper.

"Oh, okay... well good night."said Eva. Kowalski goes with them to the door and told them.

"I need help of you tomorrow. So at 0600 call me. Bye."

"Good night!"replied the trio.

Closing the door,Kowalski goes in the living room where his girlfriend was.

"So... What did you and Skipper talked about?"

"Well... Skipper went today at one of his ex- girlfriends named Marlene and asked her to help you a bit with wedding stuffs for girls..."

"If you know her, I can trust her..."

"Really?You're not..."

"I know, but I want to met other girls... you know that I know just boys..."said Eva Kissing his cheek.

"And one more thing, Eva... Russia."

"Yes... I am Russian..."

"No... The wedding is in Russia."

"You're lying!"shouted Eva.

"No... That's the last clue you'll get from me..."

"Aww... please tell me!"

"Sorry, Eva My lips are closed."

"Oh... I'll make you to speak... It is a bit too fast from my side... but if the bird can't talk..."

Then she kisses him. In no time, he started too his steps ...and like into a dance, they made their way to his bedroom...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-The apartment 8P-<em>**

"Great idea Private! To get us all out of there to left them only..."

"I thought that Kowalski needed a bit lonely with his girl friend ...And sincerely I'm not well..."

Then Private made his way to the bathroom.

"No wine for him anymore..."said Skipper searching some pajamas for himself and his last comrades.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Meanwhile, India, in the jungle-<strong>_

"Hello little tree...I need one of your fruits delicious but deadly juice..."said a voice taking a little, round fruit from a green tree.

"Otto, quick! Here are sort of kinds of venomous snakes and I don't want to be bitten by one of them. Come on!" Said Joe.

"Okay. Three more fruits and we left."Cutting the green fruits , they entered back in their plane and flew back home...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Sorry 4 taking so long.I have lot of troubles... oh, by the way:<strong>_

**_Kai Björson- Corporal_**

**_Joe Short- Short Fuse. _**

**_*for who doesn't get it or didn't know, this is a combination between both worlds*_**


End file.
